Hunk-A-Mobo
by MichaelaShelynn
Summary: Bella was hurt after a major trail riding accident. After a year of therapy she believes that she is ready to work with horses again. One problem- she is paralyzed from the waist down. Edward, the rugged cowboy next door she use to play with as a child, must help Bella regain her old life. Canon Pairing. Ill let you know if ratings change from T to M.
1. Griffins Pond

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my first story! I've been reading fanfic for ever but just now deciding to write my own story cuz i ish awesome ^.^!**

**I will not have an updating schedule but i will try. I have already started and got pretty far in the second chapter but it will be a couple days! If you want you can follow me on my twitter which is what my fanfic account is connected to. Dollstew ! kk ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters i just made up a new plot and all, but shes the master mind! **

Getting up on a Sunday morning, you wouldn't think much would change. I put on my church cloths, cook me sand my daddy some breakfast and go out and dump a few bales of hay to our few horses. Then brush and feed old Ray a few sugar cubes. No, this day seemed average in the beginning.

Our church in one of four in this small, but farm loving community. One Methodist, two Baptist and the small but very dedicated church I attended with my father and our neighbors, The Hales. The little ole church has on average of about 80 people, including an old yet very in love couple that live about five miles down the road. First you have on hour of classes, then a fifteen minute break. Afterwards you get to hear a lovely thirty to forty minute sermon from the preacher. The after you hear Brother Thomas will lead us in some beautiful songs and then we take lords supper. After shaking hands with everyone we could we hurried out the door and raced the Baptist to the best and oldest café in town, Little Ali's, which is ran by my best friend. We sit and eat one of her amazing home cooked meals, normally just what is on her board for a special and then some pie. Cherry pie, cookie pie (don't ask) and her special, peach with a hint of cocoa. Make me want to dig up my momma and smack her. Now it's time to go home and saddle up the best and most bad horse of them all. Ray was a beautiful bay horse. He had a big star on his forehead and stockings that those fillies go wild. He and I take a trail ride every Sunday. Now is when things get rough.

The trail Ray and I take has been there ever since old Masen connected his trail on to an old stream that had dried up years ago. I knew this trail like the back of my hand. Last night, there had been a slight ran storm, but I figured surely it was nothing to worry about. We go over a large hill, and then we go around our willow patch. At the willow patch we stop and have a little snack. He gets an apple and I get a couple grapes. Now around a pond known as Griffins Pond and up through old Masens back acres. That's our normal route, the route we have been taking for years. Today would be slightly different.

After rounding around the pond half way things took a turn for the complete and total worse. I should have checked the trail closer… I should have fixed Rays shoes before we left. The side caved in. It happened to fast. All I could see was spots by the time I hit the water. I could hear voices, screams and what sounded like sirens. Then I heard whinnies… Ray.

Then everything went black.

* * *

One Year Later

"Ok, Ms. Swan. All you have to do now is attend the weekly classes for a while. Just to build up strength in your arms. After that you can continue on with your normal life." The Doctor said. Yea, I can just go back to my normal routine with only a few small differences. Like one being that there is one less horse to feed. I found out not long after waking up in the hospital that my baby boy, the most beautiful horse in the world had drowned that day. Why didn't anyone try to save him?

Oh yea and the other minor difference, I could never stand on my own again. Permanently stuck in a metal chair, paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors exact words where, "No walking, no running and NO RIDING." But as if that will work with me. That old bat can stick it where the sun doesn't shine. I don't care how many awards this man has gotten for his 'amazing works'. He can't stop me from doing what I love the most.

"Ok doc, just give me what you've got so I can go home." Home… some place I hadn't seen in over a year. The only thing I've seen is the inside of this hospital. At some point your soul feels like it's starting to shrink. My father walked in the door behind doctor with a change of clothes and my ride home.

"Alright, kid. Ready to go. Got a long ride ahead of us." He held the bag out to me that contained all my cloths and smiled. I rolled myself into the bathroom and tried to change. It was an extreme process. Lift. Twist. Sit. Pull. The shirt was easier. After ten minutes I rolled out and smiled at my victory.

"I'm ready, Daddy." I think the main reason I stilled called him that was because he wanted me to, but I didn't mind doing that for him. Not after all he had done for me.

He helped yet me out to the truck and buckled in. The trip would take at least four hours, more if we stop and eat or stop a lot to use the bathroom since it would take so long for me to get going in that area. I figured the best thing to do was to start a nice calming conversation.

"So… you been feeding the horses well. All four bales of hay each day. Half a gallon of sweet feed a peace once in the morning once in the afternoon. My dad smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep, they got all they need and maybe some treats to. You remember old Masens great-grandson?" Uh, duh. I remember the first time I met that god sent boy. I was only 13 years old. He came down to stay a while with his GG, as he called him. I remember we played a little but we mostly rode together. I remember how beautiful he looked on his ole dapple grey by the willow patch. But I just nodded. "Well he came down a couple months ago to clean the place up and maybe stay for a while. I explained the situation and he said he would help out till you could do it yourself." I looked at my father in complete embarrassment.

"You told him, Dad. You don't just go telling life stories to everyone." Mainly that amazingly hot man.

"Well, I'm sorry and I needed help. It's hard to farm and take care of all your animals all at once. He volunteered so… I let him." I raised my eyebrow.

"Whatever, I bet you walked right on over there and asked him for help. I know how you are." I turned myself back to the window. I watched the scenes go by. Last time I went this far up north was when my mom was in the hospital when I was a little girl. Before I knew it we were close to our town.

Getting settled into the now paralyze proof house was easier then I imagined. Dad pushed me up the newly built and polished ramps and in to the house then showed me all the cool things he had done for me. He also moved me down in the downstairs bed room to make it easier for me.

"So, Hun you want me to go get something or do you want me order in?" I shook my head fast.

"No, Dad. I haven't cooked in a long time. Let me cook. Please."

"Now Bells, the doc said nothing hard or tiring. Just relax and spend the next couple days. Meanwhile tomorrow you can go out and say hi to Edward. Catch up. I remember he came down and you two didn't spend any amount of time apart beside sleep and good. He has been through some hard times since then you know. He got married about three years ago. He had himself a little girl. Seemed like a happy little family. Now he is divorced and no little girl." I sat up straighter.

"What happened to his daughter?" Not only had my curiosity been peeked but so had my sympathy. This man, greater that any model, had suffered some kind of extreme loss.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out tomorrow won't you?" He smiled and shook his head. I smiled.

"I guess I will."

Tomorrow will be a good day.


	2. Muffins

**Ok another chapter for you guys. now i still cant have any type of schedule for this story**

**but i will try to update every week from my jerk of a friends computer! hehe SakuraUchiha4Eternity - Dats her! ^.^**

* * *

You would gather after 22 years of walking around whenever I want and doing whatever I want, that waking up and not being about to move would scare the tar out of someone. But I have spent the past year trying to get used to it. Some mornings I still wake up and think it was all a dream but most mornings I just take it in stride and try not to dwell on it too much.

After waking up I haul myself on to my wheel chair and head to the kitchen. I rolled to the fridge and popped it open. I took out the bacon and eggs, some oranges juice and milk. I got together all the ingredients to make pancakes and hash browns. I had noticed my dad had moved all the extremely important cooking items down low so I could reach them. That was something I was thankful for. I loved to cook. After I got everything around the stove like I needed then I pulled up a large stool so I could reach the stove. I needed a taller wheel chair. By 7:15 I was done cooking and was on my way to fetch my Daddy. One problem would be the stairs. Ok, I can do this!

I lifted myself out of the wheel chair and sat on the bottom step. Ok, one down many to go. After what felt like a forever I finally reached the top. Victorious at last now… I somehow make my way to the bedroom. I didn't have to worry though. By the time I pondered it for just a minute my father came out of his room. I wish he would have seen me because next thing I know his scratching his balls

"Uh… Hi dad?" That snapped him into attention. He furrowed brows. I felt though I should be the one scolding him, but instead he was scolding me.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be straining yourself. You know what the doctor said, Isabella." He bent down and put one hand under my arms and one under my knees.

"I just wanted to come wake you up for breakfast, Daddy." I was slightly aggravated at him. I was a grown woman, dang it. If I couldn't travel up my own stairs to wake my own father for breakfast, what was I good for? Nothing, that's what. "You don't have to jump down my throat. I got up here just fine and I would have gotten down just fine without you I bet.

"Isabella, now you listen to me." He sat me down in my chair and stood. "You can't exert yourself. To much stress and…"

"And what, Dad?" I interrupted him, "I'll be paralyzed from the waist down. Not be able to ride horses or cook breakfast, or go up the stairs without getting a chewing from you. It's too late, dad. It's already like that. I'm old enough to do anything I want yet I can't because I am stuck in this damn chair for the rest of my life!" By the time I was down I was breaking hard and in tears. Luckily for me, during my riot neither I nor my father noticed when the front door opens then close.

* * *

EPOV

Saturday morning aren't supposed to be strenuous. You sleep in; watch a little TV, etc. etc. But when I moved out here to the old Mobo ranch I found myself frequently exhausted. Not only did I have my own stuff to worry about, but Mr. Swan next door needed my help and I stupidly volunteered. The only real reason why I did was because his daughter had gotten bad hurt a little while before I moved out here and I thought it would be the right thing to do. I remembered his daughter from one of my visits when I was a young teen. She was never very pretty then. Cute, slightly awkward and shy, but whenever she got on that old horse of her fathers, she seemed like an angel.

Today was the first day she was home and Charlie told me to stop by for some breakfast and to say hello. So after I got dressed and tried to tame my wild hair, I headed over to their place. Since our places were a little over a mile apart I figured I would jump in my Chevy and drive instead of walking and getting all dirty and sweaty. By the time I got there I pulled in behind an old Chevy and a newer looking one. I was pretty sure who's belonging to whom. Walking up on to the big porch, I could hear feminine yelling and it didn't sound good. Well hell, already fighting and she just got back home. Just like any other woman. That thought made me smile. Bella had always been a forceful and stubborn child. If I ever told her no or that she couldn't do something or have something she would throw herself a hissy fit to be reckoned with and then wouldn't speak with me.

I walked in and quietly shut the door behind me. I don't even think they noticed me until Bella looked to the side of her dads hips and blushed five shades of red. She was nothing like I remember. The only similarity I could find was the hair and those big oh eyes. The brown waves on top of her head that went down to her waist or at least it looked as if it would if she took it down. I could lose my life in those long locks. She was sitting in a metal and looked completely and total helpless.

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat and looked at the door behind me, getting ready to bolt out the door. They both looked up at me and became still. Charlie was the first to speak up, apologizing for his daughter's behavior. All I could do was stare at her tear stained face. "No, Charlie its ok. I just remember you telling me to come by before I fed the animals and eat some breakfast. I'm sorry if I was mistaken." This time It was Bella to speak up.

"There is food on the kitchen table and coffee in the pot." She took off as fast as she could down the hall and turned into what I assume was her room. I lifted my eyes from watching her and looked at Charlie, who was shaking his head.

"I am really sorry, Edward." He scratched his neck and before I could protest he clapped his hands together. "Ok, let's eat. I'll get Bella really quick." He awkwardly walked towards her door and walked in.

"I walked into the kitchen and looked at the big buffet. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, ham, oranges juice, milk and my absolute favorite, blue berry muffin. She still remembered that after all these years, that's crazy. I hand a squeak and turned around to see Bella rolling in behind me. She looked like someone had shot her horse. She had tears still running down her face and her head was down. Charlie was behind her.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Edward. Let's eat some food." Charlie pushed Bella up to the table and sat at the head. I sat across from Bella.

Charlie said grace and then we dug in. Bella picked at her food and Charlie ate some points was begging her to eat. She just shrugged and ate a small bite of hers. I ate about six muffins. On my seventh one I could see a grin come to Bella's face. I smiled at her and took a bite. A juicy blueberry busted in my mouth. I had to groan. She giggled. It was the cutest sound in the world.

"I figured you would love them. I remember how much you loved to eat them when we were young." She took a bigger bite this time. I would never know it affected me this bad.

"Yea, I remember. We used to take them from the old gas station down town." We smiled at each other and my heart stopped. She is so different from before.

Charlie just sat there and stared at her then at me. He seemed confused. He shouldn't be, I mean we were best friends for that whole summer. We never left each other's sides. I had missed that once I got home and settled into my life of bore. After a couple months I started to, not really forget, but suppress the amazing summer I had.

I guess maybe my time here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_**SEE YOU GUYS LATER! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Learnin

**Sorry if this is a little short! I didn't have a lot of time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Bella Pov

None of this made any since anymore. He was more like a god than I remember. His amazing green eyes when we were younger had turned to an extreme emerald. His cute cow lick was now vanishing through thick locks of red tented sex hair. He went from lanky and short to tall, lean and slightly muscley. He was every girls dream come true. The sexiest thing I found was that he was a cowboy. I had never come into any type of situation where a man had total control over the way my body worked, but he did. I can barely speak when he looks at me and I felt myself grow antsy when he wasn't looking at me. I had no way if controlling myself anymore.

After breakfast he and my dad went out to take care of the animals while I stayed in and cleaned the kitchen. After I was done, I made myself a pot of coffee and went to sit on the back deck. It was too beautiful out here. The hills would shock anyone and the trees were greener than green in the summer and a variety of colors in the fall. Our high deck looked over about 1,000 acres of land and not all of it trees. My father also had 500 acres of different crops and 100 acres just for cattle. The rest was either trees or pasture for our mares. We needed to buy a new stallion soon or the mares would bring us in much money. None now that I can't rope or jump with them. This was something I would never get used to. Not riding horses. I have been riding all my life and in all my life I have never thought for one second that I may have to give it up. Now I regret some points when I took it for granted.

After watching for a while, I saw my dad ride up on our gator and Edward on Sassy, our oldest and most beautiful mare. I guessed that they were here for a break so I wheeled myself into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and filled them full of tea. I got a carrying tray and sat them down on my lap. By the time I went out they had already walked up the stairs or to the deck and had taken themselves a seat. They both looked absolutely exhausted.

"So I take it you guys have been workin hard all morning?" I asked.

They both had sweat on their faces and my dad looked drenched on several other places to be honest.

"Well, we herded cattle a little bit and found a calf half eatin west of the rest of the herd. I'm guessin coyote," Dad explained.

He looked slightly stressed out today. I handed him his glass then handed Edward his. They seemed a little better after taking a few drinks, but still tired. I turned my head around to look at the clock and noticed it was already almost noon.

"Well, if you boys want to go fetch me some eggs, I'll make us some lunch and then fix a cake. How about it?" I suggested.

I figured they would jump at the chance to do something easy and get some cake, but Edward looked at my father with a concerned glance and then back at me.

"That sounds nice Miss Bella, it really does, but I'm sure you've done enough for us today. I'm sure you're exhausted."

He only glanced slightly at my legs but it was enough. I gritted my teeth and growled.

"Now listen, I am paralyzed not retarded. I can do whatever I want to do! If I want to cook, I am going to cook!" I yelled.

I was fuming and my fists were balled up. My eyes started to water. I felt as if he had insulted me, but he hadn't. He was just trying to be nice, but that only made it worse. I shut my eyes and counted to ten. I breathed easy and felt the tears rolling down my face.

"I'm very sorry, Edward. There is no excuse for what I said. I've been slightly emotional lately," I apologized.

I bowed my head. I heard his chair squeak and his boot click on the hard wood walking over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Miss Bella. Everyone has bad days, some worse than the others…"he said sweetly in a sad voice. Oh yeah, Edward had overcome many hardships since he left. I didn't know any major details but I did know that whatever it was took his child and that would be one of the worst things to happen to anybody. I looked up at his gleaming green eyes. I could only nod. He bent over and kissed me on the cheek, and then he stood up walking down the stairs to our house.

"Come on Charlie. Let's let Bella get back to work. She's got a cake to make for us."

He smiled at me and my body controlled itself by smiling and blushing.

When they rode off, I took a deep breath and left my head on the back of my chair. Now I have to bake a cake.

Oh joy.

* * *

E Pov

Charlie and I rode through the woods looking for a few from the missing herd. I road one of the mares and Charlie was driving the gator. We had just come back from our stop at his house where Bella had made us a glass of southern sweet tea. Then she broke down. That was something that I never want to see again.

Charlie and I moved past the pond that Bella had her accident in. I remember hearing about that. It had broken my heart to learn that my childhood friend was hurt. I didn't have the time or the money to come see her but I thought of her all the time. My wife and I had been going through a divorce and I was beginning to run low on funds. Then I remembered that when my great great grandfather died, he left me his land. I settled the divorce and amazingly, got to keep the land.

I rode up closer to Charlie's side and rested my hands on the saddle horn. This was an unusually hot day. I'm sure humidity had something to do with it but it still felt well over 90 degrees, maybe over a 100.


End file.
